


A Dream Come True

by TheRoseDuelist



Series: The Lost Triad Saga [9]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Open Heart (Visual Novel), The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDuelist/pseuds/TheRoseDuelist
Summary: Quinn finally accomplishes her dream, but is it all she wanted?
Relationships: Eleanor Waverley/Main Character (The Haunting of Braidwood Manor), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s), Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen
Series: The Lost Triad Saga [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456936
Kudos: 4





	A Dream Come True

“These cupcakes are so cute!”

“So are these tarts.”

The two sorority sisters — evidenced by their Tri Delta Boston University sweatshirts — gazes in awe at the delectable sweets showcased in the display case.

“You make everything?”

“Yes, we do, fresh each morning.”

Quinn beamed, her bright blue eyes shining under the fairy light decorations that were perfectly rationed along the walls of the For Goodness Cake bakery.

“This is so amazing. I’m telling all of the girls.” The brunette sorority sister whipped out her phone and began texting in a fury.

“Thank you! And here are some punch cards. And don’t forget to follow us on Twitter! We’re giving out a free cupcake every day this week.” Quinn doled out ten, way more than enough, to the blonde.

“Awesome. Thanks!”

“We’ll get a dozen red velvet cupcakes to bring home.” The raven-haired sister stated. “Can’t come back empty-handed.”

“And it’s finals season. We need all the sugar we can get to study.” The blonde nodded.

“I’ll have those right out.” Quinn quickly but meticulously packed up the order. Good customer service was key she knew, especially since it could make or break the brand new bakery. And Quinn was determined to be successful.

After adding a quick thank you card that included a 25% off discount for an order of two cakes, Quinn handed the pink and red box of cupcakes over with a big label stating “Made With Love By ‘For Goodness Cake Bakery.”.

“Here you are.”

“Thanks so much!” The trio grinned and ambled out of the shop, chattering excitedly. 

Quinn exhaled. The bakery was quiet now, the small seating area to the right empty. For the first day, the turnout had been fantastic. Now that evening had come, people had gone home to stay out of the Boston winter. That was fine with her. They’d had more attention than expected for their grand opening. And she couldn’t lie. She was exhausted.

Exhausted and exhilarated.

“Any more customers?” Quinn glanced over her shoulder to see her business partner Eleanor meander out of the kitchen, wiping her flour-dusted hands on her sky blue apron. 

“Just has a few more college students. I think they’ll tell their friends about us!”

“It appears fortune is on our side.” A small smile played on Eleanor’s lips as she came to stand next to Quinn. “I myself am very fortunate to have enthusiastic partners in this endeavor.”

“Me too.” Quinn gave her a side hug. She had always been intrigued by Eleanor, ever since meeting her and her girlfriend Soledad during Quinn’s junior year at Hartfield. Though she still didn’t know that much about Eleanor, everything Quinn knew, Quinn liked.

“Do we need any more cakes? I’m awaiting a round of muffins to finish baking.”

“No, I think we’re good for today.”

The sound of bells tinkling broke through their conversation. Both turned to see the door swing open and reveal a woman with brown hair and a tan complexion. Powering inside, she wore a grey suit and kitten heels with a backpack slung over her shoulder, fire in her eyes. 

“Hi, Soledad,” Quinn smiled.

“How was school?” Eleanor clasped her hands in front of her, studying the newcomer.

“If I have to listen to one more uptight trust fund kid, I’m going to scream.” Soledad groaned and dropped into a seat. “I thought business school would be fun.”

“School is meant to challenge you.” Eleanor took the pot of coffee from its heater and poured some into a pink mug.

“I know that. It doesn’t mean my classmates have to test my patience.” 

“I believe that too is part of the experience.”

Soledad scoffed. Eleanor set the mug in front of her and she snatched it as soon as it hit the table’s surface. Inhaling the aroma, Soledad, took a sip. “Thank you, babe.” 

Eleanor gave her a knowing smile and took a seat next to her.

“How was our grand opening?” Soledad asked between slurps.

Eleanor glanced at Quinn, prompting her with a slight nod. “It went really well! Very popular with all of the college kids and moms. I think we’ll get a lot more traffic when they spread the word.”

“That’s great to hear. I can bring in some coupons to the next networking event at school, which is tomorrow ugh.” Soledad’s head fell back and she closed her eyes in defeat. “It never ends.”

Quinn stifled a giggle. Soledad was very much the drama queen sometimes. 

Eleanor pursed her lips at Soledad, then flicked her dark eyes to Quinn. “Do you mind if we retire for the night? It appears some rest is in order.”

“No, not at all. You guys should go home. I can close up after my friends visit.”

“If you’re certain.”

“Of course! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Downing her coffee, Soledad smiled, tired. “Thank you. You are amazing.”

“Just doing my part to help.” Quinn returned. “I mean, you’re going to help us make a ton of money once you graduate business school!”

Soledad laughed and Eleanor allowed a small smirk. “You bet.”

A few minutes later, the couple walked out arm in arm, conversing in low voices, eyes only for one another.

The door swung shut and Quinn sighed. She wished she had that with someone. But it hadn’t really been in the cards for her since returning from La Huerta. 

Not that she was focused on finding romance. She’d taken an extra year to graduate from Hartfield, which meant catching up on all the schoolwork she missed due to the trip to La Huerta and basically pulling double-time to finish her double major. That was how she met Soledad in her accounting class and Eleanor in a cooking intensive elective. 

Quinn began to wipe down the countertops, her thoughts floating through memories of the two years after her graduation. She and her parents had founded a nonprofit dedicated to spreading awareness of Rotterdam’s Syndrome and raising funds to search for a cure. They’d traveled all over the world and it had been a wonderful experience, meeting new people, seeing new things. And yet at the same time, being forced to relive the pain of her disease had taken its toll on her.

Putting down the towel, Quinn gazed at the pink walls dotted with glitter and clip art of clouds and flowers. She breathed in the scent of frosting and freshly baked cookies and smiled. This was her dream. Owning a bakery had always been her dream since she was a little girl. And even though the cause of the nonprofit was still close to her heart, after two years, Quinn knew it was time to move on. 

A timer dinged and Quinn skipped into the back kitchen. Shiny silver appliances greeted her, brand new, state of the art, and ready to be used. With care, the young woman pulled out the blueberry muffins Eleanor had baked and shut the oven off, marveling at how perfect they looked. Eleanor’s baking skills were extraordinary; everything she created was stunning. In truth, Quinn was a little envious. But she knew the skills she contributed were more than just baking, but also reading the customers and giving them a wonderful experience. 

And their grand opening proved it. There was already twice the amount they’d had in the till from the early morning. It was a successful day. No one could dispute that. And Quinn knew that once she shared the victory with her parents, they would feel more optimistic about her venture. 

Despite her parents’ initial reluctance when Quinn had expressed her desire to leave the nonprofit, they’d agreed to invest in the bakery. Not long after that conversation, life brought her back to Eleanor and Soledad when she’d attended Hartfield Homecoming Weekend. As they caught up at the tailgate for the football game — which none of them planned to attend — Eleanor confessed her own aspirations of professionally cooking and Soledad was attending business school with the intention of running her own company shortly after. It was a match made in heaven. 

Now her dream was real. 

A pang of loneliness vibrated through her. She wished Natalie was there to see it.

“Hello! We’re here!” a voice rang out from the front.

A burst of excitement exploded in her chest and Quinn skipped to see her best friend Michelle leading a group of other young doctors into the bakery. Breaking out into a wide smile, Quinn rushed over and embraced Michelle. “I’m so glad you came!”

“I wouldn’t miss your grand opening,” Michelle said, squeezing her back.

After a moment, they separated and Quinn turned her attention to the other residents, who either looked on the pair with curiosity or gazed at the bakery’s decorations in fascination. A swell of pride poured through Quinn as her guests stared awestruck.

“I’m Quinn.” She held out her hand to a young woman who had dark-green highlights in her black hair that contrasted her pale skin.

“LeBlanc. I’m an intern with Michelle,” she shook Quinn’s hand mechanically. Quinn noted her serious nature. She was a triple chocolate cupcake person.

“Elijah! One of the residents.” The young man in the wheelchair grinned and waved. He’d be a gingerbread muffin.

“I’m Sienna. I’m a hugger.” The young woman’s brown eyes were warm and Sienna embraced Quinn. Sienna was no doubt a creme brulee tart.

“I’m June.” The last young woman in line stuck her hand out to shake, her curly auburn hair bouncing with the gesture.

“Oh, June! I’ve heard about you!” Quinn took her hand and shook enthusiastically. Both smart, fiery, and generous, Quinn pegged her to be a rum cake cupcake person.

“And not us? I’m hurt.” A young man mock cried, appearing out from behind June. He winked. “I’m Bryce.” 

Quinn giggled as she shook his hand. He was cute. Definitely a salted caramel cupcake.

“Let me grab some sweets for you guys.” Quinn whisked behind the counter, quickly collecting the orders.

“You don’t even know what we want,” LeBlanc stated, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, I think I know what everyone does. It’s a gift.”

“It’s true. Quinn always seems to know what you need.” Michelle led her friends over to a long table.

After assembling the order, Quinn carried a filled tray over to the group and set each sweet down in front of the predetermined person. Then she took a seat next to Michelle.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she watched them each bite into their dessert. They fell quiet and only the sounds of chewing could be heard. She was always nervous when she guessed what people wanted. Rarely did she get it wrong, but she really hated it when she did. It was one of those things she took pride in, bringing people happiness.

“Quinn, this is fantastic,” Michelle broke the silence, her voice elongating the vowels as she savored her slice of carrot and truffle cake.

“I have never had a better muffin in my life,” Elijah added.

The other members of the group nodded in agreement, more praises spilling from their mouths in between bites. 

“Thanks, everyone. I’m really glad to hear that.” Quinn’s smile grew, expanding over her pale face so it went from ear to ear.

“How are Soledad and Eleanor?” Michelle asked.

“They’re great. I couldn’t ask for better business partners. Or friends.”

“You’re not replacing me are you?”

“Never!” Quinn gasped.

“I’m just kidding,” Michelle laughed and finished her cake. Twirling her fork on the plate, she looked Quinn straight in the eyes, solemn. “I’m really happy for you, Quinn. I’m glad this has all worked out.”

Quinn felt her heart expand, comforted. Before La Huerta, Quinn never thought she and Michelle would be friends much less run in similar social circles. Now, Quinn couldn’t imagine what life would be like without her best friend.

Before Quinn could respond, the familiar tinkle of bells filled the air and the door opened. “We’re clos––” She stopped and gaped. “Sean?”

The pro football player strode in, a grin on his face as he met her eyes.

“Did you know he was coming?” Quinn whispered to Michelle as she jumped up from her seat.

“I just mentioned your opening was today! I thought he was out of town.” Michelle hissed, her eyes darting to Sean, a rosy blush settling on her cheeks. “I can’t believe he’s here!”

“Why are you nervous? Things are going well between the two of you!” 

“Well sure, but…”

Quinn rolled her eyes, then rushed over to Sean. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Michelle told me about this and I thought I’d surprise you.” He flashed his 100-watt smile. If she didn’t consider Sean to be like a brother and he wasn’t with Michelle, that smile would make her weak in the knees. “Looks like I surprised both of you.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. Long flight?”

“Luckily not too long. Coming from my mom’s in Philly.” 

Quinn studied him, noticed the slight tiredness in his eyes, then after a moment said, “I’m going to get you a slice of oozy buttercake.” That would cheer him right up.

“What’s that?”

“Just wait and see.”

She skipped back to the counter and pulled out the large cake from the display case. As she began to cut a slice, she watched from under her lashes as Sean and Michelle greeted one another. They gravitated towards each other, but just close enough so they weren’t touching.

Quinn rolled her eyes internally. They were basically together now. He flew every few weeks to visit her and she spent her holidays with him, but neither was brave enough to have a DTR talk. If they didn’t soon, she would have to intervene. Definitely. They belonged together. It was clear as day.

As Quinn brought over the cake, a beeping sound cut into the air. All of the doctors glanced at their pagers.

“It’s me.” Sienna and Elijah said simultaneously.

“I should also get back. I still have a ton of research to do.” June mused as she stacked the empty plates.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Quinn protested, taking them from her.

“I’m happy to help,” June said, taking back half the stack and following Quinn to the counter. She put them down but didn’t move away.

“Can I help you with something?” Quinn tilted her head to the side, offering a friendly smile.

“Well, I’d like to bring something back to my team. What would you recommend?”

“Are they a brainy group? A fun group?”

June twitched her nose in thought. “Brainy. Studious. Introverts but fun after you peel back the layers.”

“Hmmm.” Quinn tapped her chin in thought. Her eyes traveled over the different sweets on display, considering.

“I can do something general if that’s easiest.”

“No, no, no. I think…” Quinn trailed off, waiting for the answer to come to her. “I think half a dozen banana dark chocolate cupcakes and half a dozen milk chocolate marshmallow cupcakes should do the trick.”

“Those sound great.”

“And you get the family and friends discount.” Quinn hummed, pulling the cupcakes out and placing them in a pink box.

“I’d also like to get something for my...boss.” June murmured, folding a lock of hair behind her ear. The faintest blush appeared on her tan cheeks.

Ah. A crush. Quinn definitely had to get it right. “What’s he like?”

“Serious. Stoic. A genius. An amazing doctor.”

“Handsome?”

“Yes.” 

“Frustrating?” Quinn winked.

“Yes…?” June bit her lip, trying not grin. “Did I mention stoic and serious?”

Quinn laughed. “I’m trying out an experimental flavor. How do you feel about a whiskey dunked fudge cupcake?”

“That sounds right on the money.” June nodded. “Anything whiskey related I should be able to get him to try.”

“I’ll also give you double cinnamon. Both on me.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Quinn waved her away as she finished packing the dozen. “Just let me know how he likes both the flavors. I do appreciate a critical palette.”

June laughed. “Absolutely.”

As Quinn dropped the last two cupcakes into the box, June dug out her wallet and paid.

“Who are those for?” Elijah asked, rolling over to the counter, eyeing the pink box.

“The diagnostics team.”

“Jealous.”

“Who are the other two for? A grumpy attending?” Sienna raised her eyebrows suggestively, catching sight of the two cupcakes that did not belong.

June averted her eyes. “We’re not discussing that.” She took the box from Quinn with a grateful expression. “Thank you for this.”

“Yeah, thanks for the treats! The sugar will keep me going for the next four hours.” Elijah gave her a thumbs up.

“Of course! Stop by anytime!” Quinn waved to them.

The residents called out their thank yous, said their goodbyes and left the bakery, leaving Quinn, Michelle, and Sean alone.

Giving an exaggerated sigh of relief, Quinn slid into the seat next to Michelle, who sat across from Sean.

“Congratulations on your first day, Quinn.” Sean said, “This is amazing. I expected cute but this is...wow. It’s all real.”

“I’m just so glad it all worked out,” Quinn responded, laying her head down on the tabletop. “There were a few times I didn’t think it was going to happen.”

“But you persevered. You made it happen.”

Michelle nodded in agreement. “You made your dreams come true.”

“We all did.”

And then she frowned. Their lives had continued after La Huerta, flourished even, and it seemed that most of them had pursued the things they were passionate about, even if it had taken a few years. Quinn wondered if it had been a result of everything they had experienced on La Huerta. They now wanted to live life to the fullest after witnessing the end of the world and trying to save their loved ones.

Or maybe it was because there had been one person to encourage them to hold onto hope and follow their dreams.

“What’s on your mind, girl?” Michelle touched her nose.

“I miss Natalie.” Quinn sighed and sat up. “She was the first one I ever told about wanting to own a bakery.”

“Oh, Quinn…” Michelle trailed off.

“She told me to go for it even though I was sick.” Quinn murmured, blinking tears away.

Michelle reached out and pulled her into a hug. The weight of their missing friend settled in the air around them.

“I just wish we knew that she was okay.”

Sean and Michelle both nodded in agreement. A silence passed over them as they each lost themselves in memories of their long lost friend. It had been four years and yet Quinn could still remember her, clear as day. She was one of those people you never forgot. One of those people you never could forget.

“I don’t think she’d want you to be sad though,” Michelle mused. “She would be happy you did it. Like we are.”

“I’m betting she would want to try every single dessert you have,” Sean said.

“You are totally right,” Quinn answered, clearing her throat and sitting up. Natalie’s unwavering optimism and faith were what kept their group going, even in the darkest times. Quinn had always admired that.

“Maybe I can make something dedicated to her.” Quinn smiled gently.

“I think that would be really beautiful,” Michelle responded.

A beat of silence, and then... “Have either of you talked to Jake?” Quinn nearly squeaked. She hadn’t spoken to Jake in years, though she’d tried to reach out to him a few times. If anyone struggled with Natalie’s departure, he did the most.

It broke her heart to think of the grief he went through and no doubt was still processing.

“I have,” Sean said in a low voice. “We talk every few months or so.”

“That’s good.” Quinn put her chin in her upturned hand, leaning on her elbow.

“Yeah. Not too much though. I keep trying to get him to come out for a game.” Sean sighed. “He keeps saying he’s busy. I know it’s just an excuse but...”

“When he’s ready, he will.” Michelle placed her hand over Sean’s and gave it a squeeze, empathy shining in her wide hazel eyes. “At least he’s talking, right?”

Mutely, Sean nodded in agreement.

The conversation changed its subject to Sean’s practice schedule then Michelle’s latest surgeries, and Quinn’s continued part-time work at the nonprofit. Soon they were laughing at embarrassing moments, celebrating each other’s wins, and reminiscing on their final year at Hartfield post-La Huerta.

Gradually, the conversation faded to a lull and Quinn noticed the loaded glances passing between Sean and Michelle.

Quinn smothered a grin. Time to give them a push. “It was really nice of you both to come. It means the world to me.” 

“Of course, Quinn.” Michelle nudged Quinn with her shoulder.

“I’m just glad I was in town.” Sean agreed.

“When do you leave?” Quinn asked and rose from her seat.

“Sunday,” Sean responded, he and Michelle joining her. “Need to be at practice Monday at nine am sharp.”

“I wish I could be at work at nine. Six am is starting to wear on me.” Michelle sniffed and the trio ambled over to the door. “Why don’t we do dinner on Saturday after my shift ends? There’s a cheap burrito place next to my apartment.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when you would turn to greasy food,” Sean teased.

Michelle swatted him.

Quinn chuckled. “I think I can get Eleanor to cover for me.”

“Great. We’ll see you then.”

Michelle enveloped her in a hug, then Sean copied the gesture.

“Goodnight, Quinn.” Michelle and Sean said in unison, glancing at each other, then away, embarrassed.

They were so cute.

“Goodnight, guys. Thanks again for coming.”

The pair strolled out of the shop and Quinn shut the door behind them. Peeking through the window, she saw Sean take Michelle’s hand. A small “awww” escaped Quinn’s mouth as she watched for a few more seconds before they turned the corner and disappeared from view. She crossed her fingers and whirled around back into the bakery, hoping they would find their way that evening.

The next half hour, Quinn spent closing up the bakery for the night. Once the dishwasher was running and all of the pastries put away in the refrigerators, Quinn locked the door. She paused, then took out her phone. Beaming, she held it up and took a selfie in front of the sign “For Goodness Cake Bakery”. Then opened the La Huerta group text chat and sent the photo with a text.

_Opened my bakery today. Missing you all._

With one last look at the sign, she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and headed for her apartment. If Natalie could see her now, she’d definitely be proud. 

Because she was living her dream.


End file.
